Mi Luz
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Oscuridad era lo único que podía ver, su alma rota al igual que su corazón, solo podía sentir dolor. Pensando que ya nada le quedaba más que miseria quiso acabar con todo, fue en ese momento que aquel Ángel de ojos verdes disfrazado de demonio la salvo.


**Muy bien, hoy les traigo este One shot UlquiHime mi tercera pareja favorita. Espero y lo disfruten no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece, es obra de Tite Kubo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

El sonido de las gotas impactarse contra el pavimento, era lo único se podía escuchar en aquel oscuro y silencioso departamento. En el cual una hermosa joven de aparentemente unos 25 años de edad, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello largo de un extraño, pero brillante color naranja. Tenía fija su mirada en el exterior donde solo se apreciaba el ir y venir de las personas buscando refugio para no empaparse. Un frio recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciéndola temblar, aunque en realidad para esas fechas la primavera estaba presente, el invierno se había ido ya hace meses y con el todo rastro de frio; en si el clima no era la causa de su sentir y ella lo sabía muy bien. Lo que sentía era el frio de su alma que siempre la abrazaba cuando más vulnerable se ponía, los días de lluvia la hacían recordar todos aquellos dolorosos momentos que guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón. Nadie de las personas que conocía podría ver detrás de esa indestructible barrera que ella misma se empeñó en crear, con el único objetivo de que no supieran nada de aquel doloroso pasado que deseaba olvidar. Para todos Inoue Orihime vivía una vida llena de felicidad, bondad y amor. Se ponía feliz al ver que sus esfuerzos de ocultar aquella oscuridad por medio de sonrisas, amabilidad y comprensión daban frutos, jamás dejaría que su pasado afectara su presente.

Las cicatrices de aquellos días de antaño aún estaban presentes en su ser; y ella misma era consciente de ello sus hermosos ojos tan grises como el mismo cielo, hoy no mostraban aquel especial brillo que poseían. En su lugar, eran opacados por una enorme nostalgia que la invadía solamente cuando recordaba aquellos días de su niñez y juventud; mismos que la marcaron de por vida:

_**Flash Back**_

_Como todo niño pequeño, ella vivía sin preocupaciones. Tenía sueños, fantasías y muchas ganas de vivir una y mil aventuras. Nació en una familia unida y llena de amor, gracias a eso aquella pequeña no conocía el odio ni el rencor. Esa vida tan feliz, no duro mucho; al cumplir 5 años de edad, perdió a sus amados padres en un accidente de carretera, dejándolos a ella y a su hermano huérfanos, ese fue el primer gran dolor que experimento a tan corta edad. Fue gracias a su hermano mayor que aprendió a sobre llevar aquel dolor, ahora él se hacía cargo de ella, la cuidaba y amaba como sus padres lo hicieron en vida. Se sentía feliz con él, sin duda ambos lograrían sobre llevar aquella pena o es lo que pensaba. Al cumplir los 9 años de edad, su hermano mayor enfermo; los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron mas no fue suficiente, murió 3 meses después dejándola completamente sola. No tenía a quien acudir, las personas a su alrededor la miraban con lastima, nadie quería hacerse cargo de ella. Hasta que un amable hombre apareció diciendo ser un conocido de sus padres, la adopto como su hija y la llevo a vivir con él._

_Al principio le costó trabajo confiar en aquel a sus ojos "Extraño" sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, el hombre fue ganando su confianza y cariño. Inoue volvió a sonreír de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, al saberse protegida y amada. Al ser ella una persona dulce, amable y pura; aún conservaba un aire de inocencia el cual no la dejo ver las oscuras intenciones de ese sujeto. Fue cuando cumplió 14 años que su vida daba un giro inesperado, pues la persona que la cuido durante ese tiempo ahora intentaba aprovecharse de ella de la manera más vil y despreciable en que se puede herir a una mujer._

_El deseo de aquel hombre lo llevo a intentar hacerla suya contra su voluntad, el miedo se apodero de aquella inocente joven; quien en un intento de escapar tuvo que morder a aquel sujeto, a causa del dolor aflojo su agarre y le dio a la pelinaranja oportunidad de correr. Mas fue en vano, pues rápidamente le dieron alcance, la sujetaron del brazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, fue cuando aquel depreciable hombre quiso golpearla que la desesperación la llevo a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Provocando que aquel terrible sujeto cayera y se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza, muriendo al instante._

_Desde ese día ella se volvió independiente, trabajaba para poder pagar sus gastos "¿Y porque no?" sus propios estudios. Aunque las pesadillas la atormentaban todas las noches dejándola sin poder dormir. Cuando ingreso a la universidad de Karakura tenía ya 18 años de edad, conoció a muchas personas que más tarde se convirtieron en algo muy importante para ella. De entre todas ellas una resaltaba más que las demás su nombre Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel joven el cautivo desde el primer momento en que lo vio, por ese aire protector y ese profundo cariño que les profesaba a sus amigos. Fue suficiente para crear un fuerte lazo de amor hacia él._

_Desde que lo conoció las pesadillas se fueron y el amor que sentía crecía más y más; tal vez la vida ahora le brindaba la oportunidad de ser feliz y no la desaprovecharía, se armó de valor para confesar sus sentimientos sin imaginarse que todo era una ilusión._

_Ese día se enteró que el dueño de su corazón estaba comprometido con Kuchiki Rukia una hermosa joven de su misma edad y que encima estudiaba en la misma universidad. Su frágil corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, aquella esperanza era lo único que le quedaba y perderla fue todo lo que pudo resistir._

_Abandono la escuela en un intento de alejarse de todos, la oscuridad se apodero de su alma, sus ojos ya no brillaban, las sonrisas desaparecieron de su rostro. Se sumergió en aquel mar de dolor, del cual solo quería escapar. La desesperación la llevo a tomar la decisión más estúpida de todas. Eligio seguir la ruta de escape más fácil, entro al mundo de las drogas fue ahí cuando se perdió a ella misma; ya su alma no tenía salvación se condenó ella sola. Se arrojó a aquel mundo de perdición del cual quizá nunca regresaría._

_Oscuridad era lo único que podía ver, su alma rota al igual que su corazón, solo podía sentir dolor. Pensando que ya nada le quedaba más que miseria quiso acabar con todo, fue en ese momento que aquel Ángel de ojos verdes disfrazado de demonio la salvo._

_Su nombre Ulquiorra Cifer una de las personas del bajo mundo, quien se dedicaba a vender drogas o en el peor de los casos a asesinar personas. Al principio el la llevo a conocer aquel mundo violento y cruel, no sabía porque aquel apuesto joven de triste mirar se interesó en ella. Tal vez sería por el hecho de ver que aquella chica no era como todos los que conocía, o quien sabe el hecho era que aquella pelinaranja despertó el interés en él. Quería conocer todo de ella, y así fue con el tiempo el pelinegro fue ganándose un lugar en la vida de aquella corrompida mujer; sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué, la ayudo a dejar su adicción a un lado. Y ni le importaba pues cuando ella le sonrió por primera vez sitio su corazón latir, esa fue suficiente razón para aferrarse a ella y no dejarla ir._

_Inoue Orihime por primera vez se sentía libre de aquel dolor, siempre que miraba a los ojos a Ulquiorra una felicidad la invadía por completo, fue en ese momento que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía; eso no se comparaba nada con lo que alguna vez llego a sentir por Ichigo, no era mucho más grande e intenso de cierta forma inexplicable. Guiados por todas esas sensaciones ambos se entregaron completamente el uno al otro sin arrepentimientos. Sintiéndose completos, desde ese momento caminaban siempre tomados de la mano, uno al lado del otro superando todas las dificultades que la vida les ponía, luchando por vivir una vida digna enmendando cada quien sus errores._

_**End Flash Back**_

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al rememorar todo aquello que en su momento la derrumbo, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cuando dos personas entraron a su departamento hasta que escucho como una dulce voz la llamaba.

-Oka-chan ya volvimos.- Inoue dirigió su mirada a la pequeña personita que corría a abrazarla, sin pensarlo dos veces respondió al gesto de la pequeña niña de aproximadamente 4 años de edad, tenía el cabello largo negro, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos parecían dos hermosas esmeraldas, iguales a las de su padre.

Termino de abrazar a su pequeña y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente; la tomo de la mano y se acercó a aquel apuesto hombre de mirar igual al de su hija.

-¿Y bien como les fue con tus tíos Grimmy y Nell Ameko-chan?- pregunto con dulzura a su pequeña.

-¡Muy bien Oka-chan, yo jugué con Kai a las escondidas y gane¡ - Decía enérgica la niña; Inoue solamente sonreía por las acciones de su hija, y debes en cuando miraba a su esposo que ante la mención del hijo de sus mejores amigos, una pequeña mueca de molestia aparecía en su siempre sereno rostro.

-Oka-chan también trajimos la cena.- Término de decir la pelinegra.

-¡Bueno vamos a comer antes de que se enfrié!- La niña solo asunto.- Ha pero antes Ameko-chan tienes que ir a lavarte las manos.- Dijo la pelinaranja.

-Hai Oka-chan.- La pequeña asintió y salió corriendo a cumplir la petición de su amada madre, dejando a sus padres solos.

Inoue se acercó a su marido y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, para juntar sus labios en un apasionado y necesitado beso. La falta de aire los obligo a separase, pegaron sus frentes y se miraron fijamente a los ojos; ya no podían estar mucho tiempo separados.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- Pregunto en un susurro.

-Eso es lo de menos.- Hizo una pausa y continuo. -¿Qué te pasa mujer?- ante la pregunta Inoue abrió sus ojos a mas no poder por la sorpresa, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios después de todo. El único que podía ver atreves de su mirada era el.

-Yo solo recordaba.- Susurro, Ulquiorra al escucharla la abrazo fuertemente, la pelinaranja se dejó llevar por el contacto.

-Todo es pasado, ya te lo he dicho yo te hare feliz mujer.- Dijo intentando así alejar aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban. Inoue levanto la vista y lo beso, lo amaba tanto que si no fuera por el seguramente ya estaría muerta.

-Te amo Ulquiorra….Muchas gracias por todo lo que me has dado.- Estas simples palabras bastaron para hacerlo sonreír, esa mujer y su hija eran el rayo de luz en su vida. Las protegería sin importar el que de eso estaba seguro.

-Ya no llueve por dentro.- Dijo con un hilo de voz la de ojos grises.

-Porque yo soy tu paraguas mujer.- Contesto el pelinegro mirándola fijamente; estaban a punto de besarse cuando Ameko ingreso a la habitación, rápidamente se separaron y solamente se dedicaron a atender a su pequeña.

Inoue observaba a su familia, tal vez todo lo que tuvo que sufrir valía la pena si al final los tenía a ellos en su camino. Los amaba y los amaría siempre, porque gracias a ellos ya no llovía más en su alma, ahora el sol brillaba con esplendor.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Wiii mi primer UlquiHime ;D espero que les guste me esforcé mucho en este fic. Bueno sin más que decir me despido Ya nee!**

**PD: dejen sus reviews ñ.ñ**


End file.
